1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stuffed animal figures, and in particular to stuffed animal figures having a stuffing material enabling their shape to be transformed in various ways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stuffed animal figures are very popular among children and adults as playthings and as collectibles. Their soft physical cuddly quality and generally cute, humorous, friendly or other appealing appearance bring enjoyment and comfort to their owners.
Most prior art stuffed animal figures are stuffed full with various types of stuffing inside an outer material which retains the stuffing and defines the outer appearance, while the inside stuffing maintains the figures in a particular shape. While the components of the figures are generally movable they are not transformable in shape to any great extent.
Most prior art stuffed animal figures occupy a definite volume due to the amount of stuffing inside, which volume may not be altered to any great extent. The figures, therefore, occupy a certain amount of space and require that amount of space for using or storing the figures.
Most prior art stuffed animal figures cannot be compressed into a smaller shape occupying less space, nor can they be stretched to be greater in length, nor can they be formed into other shapes having a play value.